1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a cable management groove.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology, electronic products have been continuously developed toward the trend of small size, multi-function and easy carry. Common portable electronic products include notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones. In general, all the electronic products of the foregoing description have a display device to display images for users to watch. Take a notebook computer for an example, when the electronic components such as an antenna, an image capture device, a microphone and so on, are disposed in the display device, a cable generally needed to be disposed in the display device such that these electronic components may transfer signals and receive power through the cable.
In detail, a back plate and a mold frame are generally disposed in a casing of the display device for supporting a backlight module and a display panel, and assembled with a frame to form the display device. In this way, the number of the components of the display device is more, thus the cost of manufacture of the display device is increased. In additional, the cable is usually disposed around the display panel of the display device, however, this disposing manner may increase the width of the display device and it may against the narrow-frame design trend of the portable electronic products.
China patent number CN 102117109A discloses a portable computer device, wherein a display system may have touch sensitive function, a transparent protective layer is a cover glass on the top, and a seal component is an elastic material and disposed between the cover glass and a casing. China patent number CN 102998818A discloses a display device, wherein a liquid crystal panel is adhered on a transparent plate by an adhesive layer, and the transparent plate is for example a protective glass. Taiwan patent number TW 201232100 discloses a display device, wherein a cable management area is defined by an edge portion of a display panel and a side surface of a backlight module. Taiwan patent number TW M447073 discloses a support frame of a display module, wherein a rubber protective layer includes a cushioning portion and a position-limiting portion, the cushioning portion is attached between an assemble frame and the display module, and the position-limiting portion is used for fastening a cable. Taiwan patent number TW M447074 discloses a display frame, wherein a cushioning portion of a rubber cushioning layer is attached between a support frame and a display module. China patent number CN 102915134A discloses a touch panel, wherein a protective unit attaches to a touch sensing unit by a glue, and the touch sensing unit attaches to a panel unit by a glue. China patent number CN 102981665A discloses a touch panel, wherein a protective unit attaches to a touch sensing unit by a glue, and the touch sensing unit attaches a panel unit by a glue.